Bitter Sweet Symphony
by sam-derevko
Summary: Draco wanted to change, he just didn’t know how. Hermione wanted to be different. Not the buckteeth knowitall. What happens when what they wanted would soon bring their worlds to collide? Would Draco change for her? And would Hermione accept her destiny
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH Harry POTTER, ITS SETTINGS, CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING AT ALL! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT!

That's all. heheÜ


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1

As the bright sun rises and kisses the cheek of a beautiful young girl of 17, she stirs. She opens her eyes fully and smiles. She gets up and skips to her calendar on the other side of her room. She crosses out one more day and dashes to the bathroom. If anyone checks which day she crossed they would be surprised, this day was the day all children went back to school, which was usually dreaded if you were the child, but this girl simply smiled and felt happy. It was the glorious, usually dreaded, day of September first.

She jumped into the shower for a nice long bath. After her bath, she closed the tap and wrapped a towel around her. She walked over to her closet and picked out an outfit. She decided on a white pair of cargo pants that went down only until 6 inches above her ankles, and a pink sleeveless white hooded top.

She quickly snatched her hairbrush and began stroking her hair. Her hair was not the bushy mess as it had been before but was now straight and had soft curls at the near end. She loved her new look. She put on a little blush and lip gloss and headed down to her kitchen.

"Good morning Hermione! I can't believe it's you're last year already! And head girl! Im just so proud of you!" her mother exclaimed.

She just beamed and headed to the car.

After a long drive to king's cross, she walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. As she passed through she smiled happily as the familiar scarlet train came into view. She muttered a levitation spell at her luggage and walked over to the train. She was glad she was now of age and could use magic outside school.

She found the heads compartment quickly and laid her things inside as she got out once more, she went to find her three best friends. She checked her watch and saw that it was almost 10:50. She stood by the entrance waiting for them. As she heard a familiar chatting outside, she knew that people were covering the wizard entering the platform. She turned around to see who it was to find Draco Malfoy standing only a couple inches away from her.

"Malfoy..." She whispered and rolled her eyes. She turned away once more but he held her back.

"What?!?" she cried, clearly annoyed.

"Mudblood?!?" he said surprised.

She suddenly understood. He hadn't recognized her. She smirked and walked towards the train.

She soon found Harry, Ron and Ginny running to catch up with the train. Obviously they were late again. She threw the door open and they jumped in. she led them to the compartment she had reserved for them. She sat with them laughing and having a good time, not noticing a certain someone was staring through the glass door, hidden by shadow.

He stared at her with disbelieving eyes. He couldn't believe this was the mudblood that he had known. She seemed so mature and so, grown up. She wasn't the little school girl he knew since 1st year. She had grown into a beautiful young lady.

He walked away and headed for the heads compartment. When he got there he saw that someone had already placed their luggage in and went out. He placed his next to the head girls things and went to do his rounds.

When he had finished he headed back to the heads compartment. Before he reached it he saw the door close. 'Finally I could meet the new head girl.' He told himself.

As he opened the door he was surprised to see slightly curled brown hair facing him. She was reading a book and clearly didn't notice him enter. He cleared his throat but to no avail. She was simply engrossed with her book. She had already changed into her school robes so he wanted to catch her attention so he can change as well. He walked towards her and saw Hermione Granger. He was a little surprised, he never expected her to be the girl sitting down. But suddenly he kicked himself for not expecting it. Who else cold manage the spot against granger he thought.

He finally spoke up.

"Well, hello mudblood. I see your studying for class again huh? What are you? A walking book?!? Oh, wait. Make that a filthy walking textbook." He smirked but she didn't even react. She just kept reading as if he never spoke. If there was one thing he hated more than people who insulted him, it was people who didn't listen when he insulted them.

He got her book and threw it on the floor. She got up quietly, picked it up and sat back down. He was really pissed now. He then started to annoy her more by continuously throwing her book again. She just would just accio her book back. At his 15th try she got her book and apparated out of the compartment.

Hermione POV

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed.

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at her surprised. They were trading wizard cards. When she had popped in.

"Hermione? You could apparate?"

"Yeah..." she said trying to salvage the rest of her 'good' mood.

"What were you screaming about?"

"Malfoy!?! He's head boy! I just ignored him and every insult he threw at me and he just annoyed me by throwing my book to the floor! He is sooo CHILDISH!"

"Hermione, calm down."

"Yeah, you're better than that."

"I know. Im just so frustrated. I don't know how I would survive the year with him!"

"But look at the bright side. You'll only see him during meetings and patrolling right?" Ron said encouragingly.

Hermione sighed. "I have to share a dorm with him." She said quietly.

Both Harry and Ron stood up and stared at Hermione in horror. Ginny just sat there, speechless. They all started shouting at her and asking her questions and even if they said it all together, she understood.

"Look, I know it's terrible. But either way, I have to."

"We know. That's why were mad. Why did they start this year anyway? They could wait just one more year." Ron said furiously.

"it's because of the war." Harry said quietly. "They want us all in house unity and Gryffindor and slytherin are the most far apart."

Hermione was taken aback. Harry was clearly still mourning a little about Sirius' death in fifth year. He felt better now than during 6th year. Now he just sort of just went quiet if it came up.

The rest of the ride, Harry had been persuaded by Ron to play chess while Hermione and Ginny exchanged gossips. She wasn't a gossip queen but she just wanted to know what was going on. She hated being last to know everything and Ginny was always up-to-date thanks to her 6th year friends.

By the time the train had stopped, Harry had beaten Ron once (Ron let him to take his mind of Sirius), while Ron won 17 times.

Hermione headed to the heads compartment to get another book when she found Draco asleep. She looked at him.

'He looks innocent when he's asleep.' She thought. She looked at him again and his hair was not gelled back like it used to. He let it fall to his eyes. It looked so soft. He wasn't that pale anymore either. He had gotten a tan over the summer. He had also grown a lot. He was a good 6"3 and had the perfect body. He had a good 6 pack going under his shirt and his biceps were to die for. She quickly fell out of her gaze as she heard Hagrid yell outside.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!"

She decided to wake him up. She began shaking him but he just snoozed off. She then decided to try what Harry always complained about dobby. She stared at him really close. He stirred and opened his eyes. He shouted and screamed at her.

"What the hell were you doing hovering me like that?!?"

"I guess that does work." She said and headed out the door.

She joined the others in their carriage and headed towards the castle. As she absorbed the familiar surroundings she just couldn't help but feel at home. She got out of the carriage and headed towards the great hall. She could feel eyes set on her. She looked around and saw at least 5 guys staring open-mouthed at her. She couldn't help but grin.

'This year is going to be a little more interesting.' She thought.

She was heading to the Gryffindor table when she heard a few cat calls after her. She couldn't help but feel special.

Draco POV

He was heading to the great hall when he saw some guys staring at Hermione. They were drooling! He was about to come over and teach them a thing or two but then his mind stopped him.

'Your actually jealous?!? She's just a filthy mudblood!?! Don't fall for it!'

'I'm not!'

'You are too!'

'No im not'

Suddenly he heard a few cat calls and wolf whistles and he saw the same guys directing them at Hermione. That was the last straw!

He was stomping of to them. He reached them and said,

"No one ever does that to her! Got it?!?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Draco was now face to face with the boys which turned out to be a bunch of 6th years, and he, a seventh year towered them with his 6"3 height. They were all whimpering when he was about to punch them. Suddenly Pansy came over and grabbed his arm and slithered her own on it.

"Don't worry Drackie-poo! No harm done!" she said heartily. She was obviously mistaking for the 6th years to be cat calling her.

Draco was sent back to earth by the sudden interruption.

"Don't do that again." He warned them. He sent them all death glares and was lead by pansy towards the great hall.

'Was I just jealous?' Draco thought but quickly dismissed the idea.

Hermione POV

Hermione ate her dinner heartily as she and Ginny talked. Harry ate his dinner pretty fast but Ron looked like he hadn't eaten in years! He was scooping up everything near enough and shoveling it all in his mouth. Hermione looked disgusted and just went back to Ginny and started talking about lessons.

After the feast professor McGonagall asked Hermione and Malfoy to follow her to their new quarters. The walked what seemed like an hour before arriving at a painting of themselves! Hermione's looked exactly like her and was waving. Malfoy looked just like him but was acting very un-Malfoy like. He was friendly and sweet to portrait Hermione.

Malfoy scowled at his portrait self.

"Draco, Hermione, meet David and Haley. They will be the guardians of your tower. Your password is 'Amor.'(Spanish for love) Have a pleasant year."

With that professor McGonagall left Hermione and Malfoy.

"Amor." Hermione told Haley.

Haley smiled and the portrait swung open.

Hermione gasped. The common room was beautiful! It had this huge fireplace at the back of the circular room and comfy sofas and armchairs surrounding it. To their left she saw a mini kitchen complete with a refrigerator, that was actually a doorway to the kitchens, a table for 2, and counters with drawers filled with silverware and glasses. To their right she saw a work area with 2 desks with name plates. She just loved them.

"Are you going to move mudblood or do you want to stand here all night? Coz if you do, might as well let me in!" Draco scowled.

Hermione paid no attention to him but began going up the stairs to the right, where the girls' dorms were usually placed, while Malfoy went into the left.

She opened the door and gasped once more. Her room was beautiful. It was lilac and she had a purple queen sized bed, much like her own in Gryffindor tower but a lot bigger. She found full length mirror and wanted to see what it was about when suddenly a note fell from inside it.

Ms. Granger,

This mirror is a quick change mirror. Your reflection would appear in it, but not the clothes you are currently wearing. It will show you in clothes it has chosen for you. If you would like it, just say, "Chosen." But if not say, "change."

Have fun,

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Hermione beamed and went up to her mirror. It showed herself in a messy ponytail and a pair of red silk night shorts and button up top.

"Chosen."

She closed her eyes and a gush of warm air went past her. She opened them and found herself exactly the way the mirror showed her. She headed for the mini library in her room and smiled. 'Im going to get a lot of work done in here. There are books in here that the library doesn't even have!' she thought.

Hermione went over to the other side of the room and opened a door.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!?!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter3

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!?!"

"Your not being murdered you know. Not that I wouldn't want to."

"Were sharing a bathroom?!?"

"It appears so."

"This cannot be happening!"

"I bet this is a dream come true for you huh? Sharing a bathroom with me."

"No! This is a nightmare!"

"Suit yourself."

Malfoy walked out of the bathroom and into his room.

Hermione sighed and went to the sink to brush her teeth.

The next morning Hermione woke up at 6:30 and went to take a shower. She placed several locks and a prepared curse before Malfoy's door and stripped down her clothes. She used her favorite lavender shampoo and vanilla extract bath soap. She just loved the scents mixed together. Before she was finished she heard Malfoy banging at the door.

"HURRY UP! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR AN HOUR!"

Hermione paid no attention to this and continued her shower. When she finished she wrapped a towel around her body and headed towards her door. Before she left she said the counter charm to the locks and curse and closed her door immediately. She placed locks on them as well. She headed to her mirror to change to her now un-baggy school robes.

"Chosen."

She dried her hair and just let it fall gracefully at her back. She picked up her black messenger bag and headed for the common room to check her schedule.

When she got down Malfoy was already on one of the sofas reading a book. She disregarded him and headed to her desk looking for her schedule. She just couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Malfoy said holding out a bundle of class schedules for all the houses.

She snatched it from him in one air move and made them disappear except for 2.

"What are you doing? Making everyone panic coz they don't know what class they have?"

"No. for your information, I used the sending spell to send the schedules to their proper owner."

She came up to him, schedule in hand, and slapped him. It was so hard that his schedule stayed on his cheek for at least 10 seconds before falling on his hand. She turned quickly and headed out the portrait.

She met Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table and beamed. They saw Hermione and Ron turned red while Harry ushered her to sit in between them.

"Thanks for my schedule Hermione. It appeared on my bacon an inch from my mouth." Harry said jokingly.

"Oh! Sorry Harry. I was just so mad. Do you know I have to share a bathroom with that stupid git?"

"WHAT?!?" Harry and Ron shouted together which made the whole hall quiet.

"Quiet down guys." Hermione whispered.

Harry and Ron calmed down a bit and bombarded Hermione with questions. Hermione got sick of it and began talking with Ginny who at least felt sympathy towards her instead of making her feel as if she was being investigated by the police.

"Whats our first class?" Ron asked.

"Double Potions, with the Slytherins." Harry answered immediately.

"(Sigh) again? We always have potions with that lot."

"I know. Why can't we have potions with the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws? We just had to get slytherin, huh?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione left to get to potions early so that Snape wouldn't dock points of Gryffindor. How wrong they were.

"50 points from Gryffindor for being early." He said, great disgust in his voice.

"50 points for Slytherin for being early. Mr. Malfoy." He said smiling at Malfoy.

Harry, Ron and Hermione scowled and took the seats at the very back of the class. They began taking notes as Snape began discussing a new potion. Draco kept on bugging Hermione by magically erasing her notes and transferring them on his notebook. She got mad and shouted at him. Snape took 25 points for that.

As soon as the bell rang Hermione dashed out dragging Harry and Ron with her.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. After class Hermione went back to her mini library and started reading the books there since she had already read every single book in the library at least twice.

She already finished all her homework by 8:30. She decided to stay in the common room and read a book there. It was a little cold and the fireplace was open every night. She got her charms book (6000 charms for charmed ones) and headed down the steps. Apparently, Malfoy had the same idea coz he was already reading his potions book on a green blanket hot chocolate in his hand. She reached the nearest sofa, conjured a blanket and began reading. They went on not speaking until 11:55 p.m. Hermione fell asleep on the couch.

Draco POV

It was late so he decided to head back to his room. He spotted Hermione asleep on one of the couches, an open book lay on her stomach. He noticed the fire die out and sighed. He couldn't leave her to freeze. He took her book and laid it on the coffee table. He wrapped her blanket around her and carried her bridal style up her stairs. She snuggled up to him as he carried her. 'she's so beautiful when she's sleeping' he thought. He kicked himself mentally. He laid her on her bed and tucked her in. he left her room and headed for his own.

Hermione POV

She fell asleep on the couch. She felt sudden coldness as the fire died out. She was too tired to move. Suddenly she felt someone cover her in a blanket. The next thing she knew she felt someone warm carry her. She snuggled up to them enjoying their warmth. Suddenly she felt herself being put down on a bed. The warmth disappeared and instead was replaced by her comforter which she snuggled into as well. She wanted the warmth of her stranger back. She felt so cold.

The next week was so uneventful Hermione felt bored. She didn't like her classes this year. It was too easy. She blamed herself for memorizing all her textbooks over the summer coz now she didn't feel a challenge in her studies. She just helped Harry and Ron with their homework. The week went by so slow for her. None of her lessons surprised her. She even felt that if she was gone for a week she would still be ahead of her classmates.

She really looked forward to the weekend because she could wear anything during weekends. She also wanted to relax.

She awoke Saturday morning feeling really energized. She skipped over to the bathroom to take a shower. After, she headed to her mirror. She chose her favorite white ensemble and quickly picked her white bag on the way to the common room.

She saw Malfoy reading a book. She ignored him and headed out. Before she reached the portrait he noticed her presence.

"Granger! Heads meeting in Dumbledore's office now." He said, showing no emotion.

"What? But I was going to Gryffindor tower!"

"Deal with it. Were already late."

"Fine."

Hermione and Malfoy headed towards Dumbledore's office.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger! I've been expecting you. I wanted to ask you of your insights for another Halloween Ball!" he greeted them.

"Well, personally, I would love to have a ball! Maybe we can have a costume ball! You and your dates could have matching outfits!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sure, whatever." He said. Clearly un-interested.

Hermione and professor Dumbledore went on and on with the details while Draco had his thoughts elsewhere. After the meeting Draco just asked Hermione about the details and she scowled at him. She gave him the details anyway and left to her room because she felt really tired. She fell asleep instantly as her head hit her pillow.

The next morning she had owled all the prefects to meet her at their common room after lunch. She headed to the kitchens to grab a snack so she had more time to prepare for the meeting.

At around 12:30 all the prefects had arrived. They had discussed that it should be a costume ball. All the girls had giggled in delight as the boys groaned in despair. They had arranged and gave the duties to each of the prefects and finally, the meeting ended.

Time seemed to zoom past Hermione the whole month. Before she knew it, it was already the weekend before the ball. Ginny had bought her dress while Hermione just bought countless numbers of fabrics. She was glad she was now of age because she could shrink their purchases.

The day before the ball Hermione had been locked away in her room. Draco was suspicious but didn't bother to check if she was okay.

The next day, Hermione still hadn't left her room and Draco heard a lot of movement from her door. Someone was running back and forth frantically. He chose to ignore it. An hour before the ball, Draco was ready and the noise was still being heard.

Draco left before Hermione and headed to the great hall.

That night...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter4

That night...

Draco was dressed as a masked prince charming. He didn't want everyone to know who he was.

He went into the great hall and was surprised. It looked like a ballroom. It had this huge staircase that separated halfway up. The girls from the right and guys from the left were coming down from them. He came down by himself and headed to the punchbowl. For some strange reason, he felt really thirsty. He laughed at some costumes. Some were cats and dogs, angels and devils, muggles and wizards and he even caught someone in a Voldemort disguise and another wearing a Dumbledore costume. People these days! Jeez! Almost halfway through the ball he had danced with witches, angels, devils and once a girl dressed as a pumpkin. He couldn't help but laugh. He headed for Blaise who was standing by the punch bowl.

"Hey, how's your night?" Draco asked.

"Alright I guess."

"Did you ask anyone to the ball?"

"Parkinson asked me. Since I didn't have a date I said yes. But after she did Padma Patil asked. I fancy her and had to turn her down coz I already had a date. Worst mistake I had to ever done in my life."

"Ha ha. At least I know Parkinson' not after me."

Suddenly he noticed Blaise staring at the stair case. He looked as well.

A girl was walking down the staircase. All eyes were on her as they watched this mystery girl.

Draco couldn't see her face because her half of it was covered by a mask.

She was wearing an elegant white off the shoulder dress that made Draco's heart beat. She had also magical transparent wings at her back which made her look like an angel.She reached the bottom of the steps.

Draco headed towards her. His mouth was all dry of nervousness. That had never happened in Draco Malfoys life. He took her hand and kissed it. She smiled and Draco could feel his heart thump.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked nervously.

She smiled and took his hand. They danced together for what seemed like hours. They stopped and he led her out onto the balcony. They stayed there talking for hours.

"I still feel like ive met you before." He said.

"I know. I think we have." She whispered.

"How could I have met you and not know who you are now?"

"Maybe we've met but we don't know each other. You get what I mean?"

"Yeah. We've met but we're not close or anything."

"Yeah. That's a perfect way to put it."

"So, do you have a name to go with the beauty in front of my eyes?" he said smoothly.

"Well, only if you have a name to the handsome young man in front of me." She replied smiling.

"Aw, but that would ruin the surprise. We still have a good few hours before the end of the ball."

"Okay then. We can tell each other our names after the ball." She said.

"Fine." He said pouting.

She giggled. He quickly disregarded his pout and laughed.

"Are you sure we've met? Im pretty sure I'd remember someone like you."

"It seems we have. I don't know. Maybe we haven't and I don't know. Seen each other in the halls. Or we could always just think the other is someone we know." She said smartly.

"Okay, so. Would you like to dance once more, my fair maiden?"

"Of course, kind sir."

The music in the great hall changed to a nice slow song.

Draco POV

(Authors note: for better effect listen to 'kissing you' from the Romeo and Juliet soundtrack. You know the one that starred Leonardo DiCaprio?)

_For I could stand_

_A thousand trials_

_The strong will never fall_

_And while she stands without you_

_My soul cries_

She placed her head on his chest. He held her close. He could feel her breath mingling with his own. He could feel her warmth spread through out his body. He felt like he needed her with him all the time. It just felt so right.

_Heed the earth_

_Is full of pain_

_Oh, oh_

_The aching_

He felt his heart beating faster and faster as every second went by. He could hear his own heart now. He was hoping and praying she didn't notice his heartbeat. He felt so right. He couldn't take it anymore.

_Coz I...im kissing you_

_Oh_

_I...im kissing you, oh_

_Touch me dear_

_Pure and true_

He stared longingly at her eyes. Hoping she was feeling what he was.

_Give to me the river_

_Coz I...im kissing you_

_Oh_

_I...im kissing you_

_Oh_

He lifted her chin up so she was staring strait at him. He leaned in to kiss her. Their lips only centimeters apart...

AUTHORS NOTE:

How was it? Was it awful? Please review! And feel free to comment and give me any suggestions to my story plot. If you would like something to happen please feel free to tell me. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Flashback

He lifted her chin up so she was staring strait at him. He leaned in to kiss her. Their lips only centimeters apart...

Hermione POV

He was leaning towards her. Hermione was absorbed by the moment. She was inching closer and closer when...

"DRACKIE-POO!"

Hermione instantly backed of.

'Drackie-poo? As in Draco Malfoy?' she thought.

"Pansy!" he sounded angry.

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked turning to face him.

He looked at her in disbelief. He just nodded.

"I can't believe it." She said and ran off.

Before she could get away Draco tried to stop her.

"Wait!" he cried.

She just looked at him, eyes filled with tears before she closed the doors to the great hall behind her.

Draco POV

She ran. He couldn't understand why. He wanted to kill pansy. After his mystery girl ran off, he rounded of to pansy. She saw the look of hatred and anger in his eyes and ran. She ran out of the hall as well.

Since he didn't have anything else to do, he quickly left the hall.

Without him noticing, a certain Red headed girl had seen the whole thing.

The next morning...

Hermione POV

She had been crying for a good part of the night and her eyes were now red and puffy. She quickly cast a spell to hide it and headed towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower and headed to her room to dress.

Draco POV

He didn't sleep at all the last night so he decided to get a quick move of things and get up early. By the time he heard Hermione go inside the bathroom, he had just left it and was now combing his hair.

He went down the steps and wrote down names on a piece of parchment. He wrote down the names of all the girls he knew. He would examine and eliminate each of them. First he eliminated pansy, next Millicent. On and on it went. Finally, the only people he hadn't eliminated was..., well, no one. He couldn't find anyone who matched the description of his mystery girl. He sighed.

"Uhm...Malfoy? What are you doing?" someone asked incredulously.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said instantly.

She came closer to him and read what he had written.

"What are you doing? Trying to see who you would date next or what? I noticed you crossed out pansy. Pity."

"Stay away from my business." He said angrily.

"Okay. Fine." Hermione started to leave when he got a great idea.

"Hey! Granger!" he called.

"What?" she said clearly annoyed.

"Could you...um...please...help me?" he said in the most civilized tone he had ever used in his life.

"Help? You're asking help from me?" she said looking skeptical at him.

"Yeah."

"You're desperate aren't you?"

"Hell yeah."

"Fine. If you agree with my terms."

"What terms?"

"A truce. That means no more calling names, using each others first names, and acting more civil to each other."

"Done."

"Okay. So what are you so desperate about?"

"Well, im looking for this girl."

"Typical."

"Yeah, well... I danced with her last night and I don't know. She ran off when she found out who I was. I just want to get to know her more. She's different then the other girls. I just want to get to know her before its too late."

Hermione POV

'Oh my gosh. He's talking about me! But...how can I help him find...well...me?' she thought.

"Well?" Malfoy asked a little too desperate sounding.

'I could help him. Then when he finds out im the girl ill break his heart! A perfect payback for last night and the last 6 years of torture.' She thought evilly.

"Okay, Draco." She rolled his name from the tip of her tongue. "Ill help you."

As soon as Draco went up to his room Hermione made a list of all the girls that 'fit Draco's description'. She was smiling at her perfect payback.

She was having fun with it too. She was writing names from Susan Bones to Pravati Patil. She was laughing at some well chosen girls. She even wrote Pansy Parkinson just to annoy Draco. When she was finally through she had compiled a rather long list.

'Tomorrow, phase one will begin.'


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter6

After she had listed all the girls she slipped it through Draco's door. She headed back to her room to change. She wanted to get breakfast and you can't do that in pajama pants and a large shirt.

Once she had worn her favorite ensemble, she headed down to the great hall. She sat down next to Ginny and started to talk about Seamus and Ginny's relationship. Ginny was so in love. Surprisingly Ron didn't object. Seamus got on his good side and now trusted him to take care of Ginny.

"Oh Hermione! I'm so happy were together! Seamus is such a gentleman." Ginny said dreamily.

Hermione could remember what had happened during 6th year. Seamus used to be a ladies man. He was with at least 2 girls at once. That all changed when he spent time with Ginny when she helped him study for the exams since she was rating a 'Hermione grade point average'. Seamus had dropped all his 'girls' and began courting Ginny. Ginny liked him a lot. She liked him ever since Harry and Cho got together at the middle of 6th year. A dangerous time for the golden trio. She could still remember the broken hearts, cries and hurt pride that year caused.

Harry and Cho were still together, just in a long-distance relationship. They wrote each other every night. She could still remember the 'royal treatment' Seamus gave Ron. He did his homework, helped him study for tests, and helped him practice quidditch. At the end of the year, Ron finally gave in and agreed for Ginny to see Seamus. That was a very productive year on the friendship department for Hermione because she kept switching who she went with. She hung out with Lavander and Pravati, some Huflepuffs, a few Ravenclaws, and surprisingly, some slytherins. She now had a lot of friends. Only... no boy-friend.

Suddenly Hermione felt someone staring at her. She looked around the hall and saw a pair of icy blue eyes staring at her, the weird part was that he looked...well, happy. She noticed her piece of parchment next to him. She had compiled a list of at least 50 girls, 5th years and above but she didn't dare write her own name.

She smiled at him. And he smiled back. Obviously he was glad of her 'help'.

'Phase one initiated.' She thought and went back to Ginny.

The next few days Hermione and Draco worked together searching. Draco was actually getting to be great company and now they were friends. Truthfully! Not the just-so-you-could-help-me-I've-decided-to-act-civil kind of friendship but the-I'm-glad-of-your-help-and-I'm-having-a-great-time-with-you-as-always-and-I'm-very-happy-were-friends kind of friendship.

Draco was a very good listener and helped out any time he could with Hermione's studies because she was pre-occupied with searching. (Not that she needed help)

Hermione and Draco kept on searching for his mystery girl until late the next week. Hermione lay down on a couch. She was so tired. She went to 5 other girls today. 1 from Gryffindor, 2 from Ravenclaw, and 2 from Hufflepuff. She had walked around the castle 3 times looking for the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms. And let me tell you... the castle is HUGE!

"So how was it?" Draco asked. Since he was a slytherin and was hated by all houses he couldn't just walk up to their common rooms.

"No luck. Whoever she was, she is a good hider. So far, she's not any girl on the list I compiled. I'll check again tomorrow. Maybe I forgot someone." Hermione laid down on one of the couches completely exhausted.

"Oh..." he looked sad. He sat down to the couch near Hermione.

"Well, if you gave me more descriptions, I could eliminate some of them." She suggested, fighting hard not to fall asleep.

"That's all I know." He said quietly.

"Okay, but can I ask you one thing?" this was something that bothered her for quite some time now.

"Sure."

"Why are you so keen to find her?"

"Well, truth be told, I don't know. I just felt like we had some sort of connection, you know? And she was the only person I knew who actually listened and understood me. Ive never felt loved when I was a child. Only hate, and sacrifice. My father raised me that way. When I was with her, I could talk about anything. We could be talking for hours and it only felt like seconds. She is different from all the other girls I know. She is special and that's why I want to find her... Look at me raving mad like this... you must think I'm crazy." He said. She could see a tear form in his eye but he quickly wiped it away.

Hermione lay there, speechless.

'I didn't know. I didn't know he went through so much pain. I feel sorry for him. Wait! You're sorry! For a Malfoy! Hello? Earth to Hermione? You do know what you're thinking right?' Hermione just laid there and closed her eyes thinking about the information Draco just enclosed to her. Suddenly she felt her drowsiness catching up with her and fell into a light sleep.

Draco POV

After his little speech he looked over to Hermione and saw she had fallen asleep.

He laughed quietly and came closer to her. He carried her up to her room and laid her on her bed. He tucked her in and was about to leave when he heard her mumbling in her sleep. He turned to look at her and was surprised.

'She is so beautiful...why haven't I seen this before? She kind of reminds me of someone.' Draco looked at her face bathed in moonlight and a small smile formed on her lips. Suddenly he remembered the girl from the ball and he was more determined to find her more then ever. He turned to the door and heard a low mumble.

"Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Hermione." And he left.

FLASHBACK!

'I didn't know. I didn't know he went through so much pain. I feel sorry for him. Wait! You're sorry! For a Malfoy! Hello? Earth to Hermione? You do know what you're thinking right?' Hermione just laid there and closed her eyes thinking about the information Draco just enclosed to her. Suddenly she felt her drowsiness catching up with her and fell into a light sleep.

Hermione POV

She suddenly felt a pair of strong arms carry her. She cuddled closer to whoever it was. The fire had just gone out. She felt like she knew this warmth. It was the warmth of whoever carried her before, the warmth of her loved stranger, the warmth of man who was slowly making his way to her heart. Somehow, she knew who it was but was too tired to let her brain process the information. Subconsciously, a second before she fell into a deep sleep, she mumbled the two words to reassure him that her heart knew.

"Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Hermione." And he left. Leaving her to the coldness of her surroundings.

The next morning Hermione woke up and was surprised to be in her room. She shrugged it off and headed to the bathroom. When she was done, she headed to her room to prepare for class. She met up with Harry and Ron and headed to potions class.

"Now class, this term, I will pair you up. Once you have a partner, you two have to research a potion for me. Each group will have a different potion. When you are finished researching, you are to brew that potion and test it. If you get it wrong, you will surely be poisoned but if you get it right, which I doubt, you will receive full marks and will be excused from my N.E.W.T.'s. May I remind you, this is 20 of your grade."

Snape went around putting everyone in partners. Harry got Pravati, while Ron got Lavender. Snape was being unusually nice, until...

"So, Ms. Granger. It seems there are no Gryffindors left. So why don't you be with Mr. Goy-"

"Excuse me sir, but Goyle already has a partner." Draco cut in.

"Well, how about miss Parkinson."

"She is partnered with Crabbe sir."

"Who is your partner Draco?"

"None yet sir."

"Fine. Ms granger! Move next to Mr. Malfoy." Snape barked.

Hermione collected her things and headed to the slytherin side of the dungeon, receiving pitiful looks from the Gryffindors. She sat beside Draco.

"Thanks for saving me back there." She whispered, pretending to fix her things.

"No problem. I didn't have a partner anyway and none of the Slytherins would work. They'd just leave me to it."

"I know what you mean. When Harry or Ron are my partners, they presume ill do everything and not move a muscle."

They were interrupted by Snape.

"The potion that I am going to have you look up is the revealing potion. There are two kinds. You and your partner would have to make both. Now stand up. The rest of the lesson will be done in the library." Snape told Hermione and Draco.

The class gathered their things and headed out.

Once they got there, Hermione wasted no time and headed to the bookshelves. Not a minute later she headed to Draco's table with a really thick book.

"Whoa. You already found it?"

"Yeah. Ive already memorized it. I just wanted to see if I forgot anything. Now let's see, the revealing potion. The first kind is a potion that allows the drinker to go back to its memory of an encounter with someone they love. If the drinker does not know who it is the 'mask' or any reason for them not knowing will disappear. Thus letting them know who the person is. The second one is a potion that lets one person see the love one of another. If the feeling is strong they will appear very clear but if it is not, they will only see a blurry image." Hermione said recounting her well memorized words.

"Wow. Talk about bookworm." Said Draco reading the book to find Hermione had memorized every single word.

Hermione punched Draco playfully on the arm.

"Ouch. I was joking." Said Draco rubbing his arm in 'pain'.

They spent the rest of the class researching the ingredients of both potions. It was the easiest assignment Hermione ever made. Maybe because she already knew what to write or maybe because Draco was top 2 and he gave her some extra details since his favorite subject was potions or maybe, she just enjoyed the company.

After classes Draco met Hermione in their common room.

"Hermione?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the potion can help me?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"The revealing potion. I can find out who she is. Were going to have to test it anyway." Draco said determinedly.

"Maybe. But then ill have to test the 2nd one. I don't have a love. I wouldn't know what would appear."

"Ill tell you. Ill have to see it anyway. By the way, why is it called the same thing if it does two different things and aren't really alike?"

"That's coz the ingredients are all the same except for the strand of hair in my potion."

"Oh. So anyway, do you want a test batch? We can make it now. It's the full moon tonight. I have all the ingredients for my potion."

Hermione POV

'Oh no! If he finds out im his mystery girl my whole plan will be ruined! I have to wait a little longer!'


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter7

"Draco, don't rush into this. It's a very complicated potion! And very dangerous! If we make it wrong then you'll be poisoned! Plus, Snape will have our heads for trying that potion without adult supervision." Hermione excused.

"I don't care. It's worth it to find her."

"Draco! Listen to yourself! Don't you even realize she might be trying hard for you not to find her? Have you even considered her feelings?" Hermione pointed out.

Draco stopped working on his cauldron.

"No. Your right. Ill just give her some time." Draco said defeated.

Hermione could see a tear form in Draco's eye. He was hurting so bad. She had to fight back her own tears. Instead she just ran to her room, hoping he could not hear her sniffles or see her tears finally fall. She was crying so hard. She didn't know why. She spent the night tossing and turning in bed, thinking of nothing but how she managed to hurt him.

Hermione woke up, a plan formulated in her head. She had decided to ignore Draco. It was the only way she could see that her plan would work. She decided that she would stop helping him and get back to the things she had left off. Like the library and her friends.

Ginny POV

Hermione now spent more time at the library or the Gryffindor tower room then needed. She was almost always there. Harry and Ron got surprised when she did but was happy in her company so just dropped the subject. Ginny however suspected her.

"So, Hermione. Do you want to go to the burrow for Christmas?" Ginny asked happily, trying to hide her suspicion. 'I could ask her there. Then she wouldn't have an escape.' She thought

"Yeah Hermione! It could be great!" Ron chipped in.

"Yeah. Im going! So is Cho! She said she wanted to see Me." added Harry.

"I don't know. I have heads duties during Christmas. Remember when Percy was head boy? He had to stay at Hogwarts. Ill have to ask, but most probably not, because of Dr...I mean special circumstances." Hermione hurriedly changed the subject.

Hermione had ignored Draco until it was almost time for Christmas break. She ran every step he came close, she always rushed to her room, she always got up at the crack of dawn to avoid him and she always got back late at night when he was asleep. Inside it was hurting her. She was just hurting him even more and that was the cause of her problems. She didn't know what to do anymore.

Draco POV

'Why is she ignoring me? Did I do anything wrong?' he thought.

'No, but why do you care?' said a nasty little voice in his head.

'I don't.' he reassured.

'Yeah right.'

'Leave me alone!' he said to himself a little annoyed.

Draco had grown tired of being ignored by Hermione so started doing the ignoring himself. He heard her cry at night. He wondered why, but never got the courage to ask so he dismissed it.

The night before Christmas Eve, she heard her cry. Not during the night either. She was crying her eyes out for the entire day. He felt sorry. He rushed to Dumbledore's office. After a while he left and ran to the carriages. He rode one to Hogsmeade and entered shop after shop.

One day before Christmas, Draco sent his owl with a package. He smirked and thought, 'this will make her feel better.'

Hermione POV

She had stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas break; Ginny had decided to keep her company and stayed as well. She woke up, her eyes puffy from crying. She didn't know why, but Draco was really affecting her. The image of him getting hurt was all she could stand before breaking down into tears.

After a shower, she saw a pile of gifts at the bottom of her bed. She opened them and a small smile was now in place. She had received such wonderful gifts. Ginny had given her a diary that wrote back and gave advice, Ron had given her a quidditch book, and Harry had given her a firebolt. She knew how to fly now and was now a reserve player in the Gryffindor team because she could play any position well. She was happy with Mrs. Weasley's regular fade away blue to light blue turtle-neck sweater and Brownies and mince pies. She was however, curious on who would give her the small silver box she found on her desk. It was a box like the one you see in movies that usually is filled with a engagement ring.

She opened it cautiously and found a beautiful pure white-silver necklace. The pendant was a silver outline of a heart with a blue diamond in the middle of the heart. It looked like it belonged to an Ice Queen. It was beautiful. She looked around for a letter and found a small note attached on the lid of the small box.

Sorry, Friends? –Draco

Even if it was short, Hermione smiled. Her first true smile in weeks. She didn't know why, but Draco reconciling with her brought her pure happiness. She headed to her mirror to pick out her clothes.

It showed her in her now, fitting blue fade-away sweater and black jeans. Her hair was in a half ponytail that had a few strands loose on her face. Her hair was slightly curled at the bottom. She smiled in satisfaction and said,

"Chosen."

Draco POV

He woke up and took a shower, not minding his presents. He headed to the common room. He knew all the presents he had received already without opening it. He simply waved his wand and found all his guesses correct. A firebolt, a couple hundreds of galleons, a black book, a new sweater and a silver choker.

He quickly threw on a fitted black shirt and light brown colored cargo pants and put on his silver chocker. He walked down the steps to the common room, waiting.

He headed down and sat on the couch staring into the fire. He was nervous, really nervous. He didn't know why but he really wanted Hermione to be his friend again.

He heard someone heading down the stairs. He turned his head and saw Hermione heading down. She was so beautiful. She was also smiling. He didn't know why. Weren't they in a fight? Suddenly, he noticed it.

He saw the necklace he bought her around her neck and smiled as well. She came closer to him and gave him a big hug. He was only too happy to respond. Without him noticing, his heart was beating faster and faster because of the close proximity of Hermione.

"Friends." She whispered in his ear.

It was only one word but it meant more to him then anyone could possibly imagine.

"Friends." He said smiling.

Hermione POV

They hugged again and Hermione could feel tears fall from her eyes. She was crying. Crying out of happiness.

The just hugged and was away in their own little world. They didn't notice the snow storm outside their window. They didn't notice that it was below 10 degrees and they were not even wearing cloaks. They didn't notice the temperature in their common room. They didn't notice. Most of all they didn't notice the portrait hole opening.

To them, that day was a day of reconciliation. A day of forgiveness and peace. And a day wherein all problems begin to blossom as a red headed girl walks in at the exact moment.

Authors note: if you cannot picture the necklace, send me a message and ill post a picture of it...


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter8

Ginny stood there, her mouth had dropped. She silently backed away and left. She headed to the Gryffindor common room and sat on one of the cozy armchairs. She stared at the fire, reenacting the scene over and over again. This explained a lot. The sudden don't-know-where-Hermione-is-and-haven't-seen-her-in-months to the Hermione-is-everywhere-I-look to the Hermione-is-hugging-Draco-Malfoy!

She sat there for hours.

Hermione POV

She headed to the Gryffindor common room skipping. She gave the password and let herself in. she found Ginny staring longingly to the flames. She crept behind her and covered Ginny's eyes.

"Guess who?" she said in her best boy voice.

"Hermione." She answered gloomily.

Hermione let go and looked at her gloomy friend.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"You were hugging Draco Malfoy." She said a little too at the point.

"You...you saw us?"

"Yeah. I was in the shadows. I went in to surprise you and saw the whole thing. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. Please don't tell Harry and Ron."

"Tell Harry and Ron? Are you crazy? They are going to go ballistic! If they find out you'll be deader then someone set on the killing curse! Of course I won't tell. But Hermione? Why?"

"It's 'more dead'. Besides, I don't know. I have this plan to get him back for all these years and its still in action. Here's how it started..."

Hermione told Ginny everything, well, except for the strange efects on her. She felt so much better. Ginny quickly understood Hermione and told her she would help. She was skeptical on the idea of hurting Draco that much but Hermione was too far into the game. Hermione headed to the heads room filled with happiness.

When she got in she gasped. The whole room was covered with décor. She saw Draco putting the final touches to the Christmas tree.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Decorating." He answered.

"Why? It's kind of late."

"No its not. I want this Christmas to be happy. Not like my others."

"Oh."

She was heading to her room to change. It was already 10pm by the time Hermione came down. She saw Draco in front of the fire on a blanket and hot chocolate in hand again. She crawled towards him and said,

"Can I stay beside you? This is the only spot which is at least a little warm. Why did you cast that spell to let the snow drop in here anyway?"

"Don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time. The whole dorm is freezing but at least it looks great, right?"

"It's beautiful."

Draco let Hermione lay down beside him. She conjured up another blanket that fitted them both just fine. She was staring into the fire, totally absorbed.

Suddenly, she felt her heart skip a beat. It was pounding harder and harder. She looked up at Draco's icy blue eyes and felt herself melt into his arms. She snuggled up closer to him and sighed.

Draco POV

His heart was pounding so hard. He could fell his head be filled with nothing but her. He didn't know why, but Hermione always gave him a feeling that he was special. He was someone she could count on and he liked that. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes and she did the same to him. He could feel his heart flutter. He never realized how beautiful she was. He leaned closer to her. Their lips only an inch apart when...

She backed away. She blushed and said,

"Your mystery girl wouldn't like you to kiss other girls."

That was it. She picked up her things and headed to her room.

Draco stared into the fire, utterly confused. He really liked his mystery girl, but he was subconsciously falling for Hermione. He didn't know what to do. He finally stood up and headed to his room. All through the night, his dreams were all about finding out who his mystery girl was. And he felt cold. Colder then he ever felt before. It was the sort of cold one experiences when one feels loneliness consume him.

His dream...

"Wait!" he shouted.

She looked at him with disbelieving eyes. Her eyes full of tears. He came closer to her. He held his breath as he bent over and was taking of her mask. It was almost of when...

He woke up.

"Bloody Hell! I was so close! That's the 7th time ive dreamed of her!" he shouted at his wall.

He hadn't known his mystery girl was only a few rooms away, sleeping and dreaming of him. And she didn't know that he was wishing and praying that she was his unknown princess.

Hermione POV

Hermione's dream...

"Draco, I..."

"Shh..." he silenced her by putting his finger on her mouth.

She placed her lips together and stared longingly at his silvery blue eyes. He leaned in to kiss her and she leaned as well. They're lips were only a few centimeters apart when...

She awoke. Hermione stifled a yawn and stared quizzically at the wall.

'Why am I dreaming of him? Were supposed to be enemies! Sure he is a good friend of mine but im only pretending!' she thought.

'Are you sure?' said a nasty little voice at the back of her head.

'Yes! I just want to get back at him for the last 6 years!'

'Yeah right. And what happened back there? You know you wanted to kiss him.'

'No I didn't!'

'Stop lying! You're fighting a losing battle.'

'Oh shut up!'

Hermione went in the bathroom and took a long cold shower that made the voice disappear. She walked to her room and started studying. After a while an owl appeared at her window. She went over to let it in but found it had left the letter by the windowsill instead. She opened it and read:

Ms. Granger,

Please proceed to my office. I believe you already know the way. The password is, 'ton-tongue toffees'. Please inform Mr. Malfoy as well.

Signed,

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Hermione tucked the letter in her pocket and headed down to the common room. She found Draco there, in front of a heap of books. She headed down the steps and walked towards him.

"Draco, heads meeting. In Dumbledore's office. Now."

"Okay, give me a sec." he said, not even looking up from the dozens of books in front of him.

"What's all this?" Hermione decided to ask.

"Researching."

"Obviously. But why?"

"I've got to know who she is. It's driving me crazy."

"But, why can't you just wait till Snape gives the go signal to test the potions?"

"I just spoke to him. He says we would test it in two weeks. I can't wait that long."

Hermione was shaken. She had to talk to Ginny, Dumbledore can wait. She ran out of the common room and Draco stared quizzically at the portrait hole she had just left.

She ran to the Gryffindor common room without a second glance at Draco. She ignored Harry and Ron and ran up the girls dorms. She found Ginny, thankfully, alone and ran up to her and hugged her. She didn't know what to do. She told Ginny her dilemma and Ginny looked at her in a loving way.

"Maybe I should tell him." She told Ginny.

"It's your choice. But do you really think he'll give up his entire world for you? No offense, I know your friends and all, but were talking Malfoy here." Ginny answered.

"Yeah, your right."

"But... you love him, don't you?'' she said.

"No! No! It's not true!?!'' Hermione said way too defensively.

"Then why are you so defensive!?!"

"Coz it's not true!"

"Yeah right. Don't lie to yourself anymore. Besides if you didn't really love him then you wouldn't want to end his pain and tell him. C'mon! You are really head over heels in love!"

"So what if I am?!?" Hermione said. Confirming what she was feeling.

"So you admit it!"

"Bloody hell! Yes I admit it okay? So what if I can't stand the idea of him suffering? Or how I love how he treats me and how he desperately wants to know who I was in the ball? Or how I don't care what other people think? I can't tell him anyway because of our differences! And I can't tell him because I know that he doesn't feel the same way! Okay? So leave me alone!?!" Hermione cried.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ginny stared horrorstruck as a depressed Hermione sobbed in silence. She didn't know what to do. Hermione was hopelessly in love but she knew it would never work out. She felt so guilty. She and Seamus had been expressing their love in front of her sometimes and she could catch a tear fall from her best friends face. It must have been eating her up inside seeing other couples when she knew that she and her love could never be.

"Hermione... I..."

"Don't tell me you're sorry... I don't want anyone's sympathy. I am going through with the plan. No one can convince me not to." Hermione said determinedly.

Ginny just closed her mouth and kept to herself. Hermione soon left her room and headed to Dumbledore's office after checking the mirror for her appearance.

Hermione POV

'I feel so bad... I can't take it anymore... From now on I will ignore my feelings' she thought.

'You're stronger then this! Go through the plan as decided and you'll be fine!' she reassured herself.

When she got there she whispered the password and went in. Draco was already there and was discussing something with the headmaster.

"Oh! Hermione! Good of you to join us." The headmaster greeted her.

"Im sorry I'm late sir. I got... held up."

"Well, no matter. Draco here will tell you everything and we'll talk about it next meeting. You can go now."

Hermione walked out and was heading to the place of solitude when she heard footsteps behind her. She walked faster and heard it run after her. She stopped and turned.

'Draco.'

"Hermione! Wait up!" he panted.

She ignored him and turned around. She began running again. She ran out of the castle and headed for the big tree near the lake.

He got there soon enough. She was leaning on the tree and completely ignored him.

He stood beside her and figured since she wasn't going to 'talk' about it he would write. He took out a piece of parchment from his robes and magically conjured up words to appear. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him.

He tossed it to her and she read;

'Whats wrong?'

Hermione wrote back. She wanted this to be over and done with.

'I know who.'

Draco looked puzzling at the parchment. He scribbled something onto it and tossed it back.

'What? I don't understand.'

She sighed and wrote back. She stood up and walked away. She heard him following her and she stopped. She turned and threw the paper at him then she ran.

Draco POV

He picked up the piece of parchment and read.

'I know who she is.'

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and looked around for Hermione. She had long run and was nowhere to be seen.

He pocketed the parchment and whispered to himself...

"I think its time to brew the potion."

Hermione POV

Draco had not spoken to her in a week. Harry, Ron and the rest of the school had come back. The first time they saw Harry and Ron, Ron was rubbing Harry's back and Harry looked down-hearted.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"They broke up." Ron answered for Harry.

"Why! Why did I have to break up with her?" Harry looked regretful.

"Wait. You broke up with Cho?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"Why?" The two girls asked.

"That's coz Harry here likes someone else. When Harry thought things over, He concluded that He had no chance coz she already has a boyfriend." Ron said still trying to comfort Harry.

"Who!?!" the two girls screamed.

"I don't know. He hasn't said a word to me." Ron answered again.

Harry suddenly lifted his head and turned to the other direction. He ran.

Hermione got back to her dorm to find Hedwig waiting for her.

Hermione,

Meet me at the library. Urgent.

Harry

Curious, Hermione left to the library immediately

Harry had his head in his hands when she saw him.

"Hermione!" he cried desperately.

"What?"

"It's Ginny. I think I love her." Harry said sadly.

"But Ginny loves Seamus!"

"I know. That's my problem."

"When did you realize that you loved her?"

"When i saw Seamus and Ginny together i got furious but thought it was coz she was like a sister to me. It all changed at the start of the year. I dont know. I guess i just realized it. My letters to Cho became less and less frequent. My mind was always set on her and you know that one potions I labled my flask Ginny Weasley instead? Good thing I was able to correct it before I gave it to Snape." Harry said sadly.

"I'll talk to her. Find out how she feels." Hermione said determinedly

"Thanks loads Hermione."

After her talk with Harry, Hermione walked back to her common room. Before she reached it, she saw Draco heading towards her direction. She turned around and ran as fast as she could. This was how it had been for the past few weeks.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

They were both in the heads common room studying.

"Yeah?" She said while writing a very long essay.

"Do you really love Seamus?"

This startled Ginny.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, do you?"

"Hermione? Can you keep a secret?" Ginny asked.

"Of course!"

"Well, I caught Seamus cheating on me, more than twice."

"What?!?" Hermione was so surprised.

"He doesn't know I know. But he has been fooling around with Pravati since last year. I caught them but I didn't say a word. I'm not mad actually." Ginny confessed.

"Why? If I were you I would be furious!"

"Well, I like somebody else. I feel like im cheating on him as well."

"Who!?!"

"I still love Harry! I know it's been years but I keep falling harder and harder every year! I don't know what to do."

"Gin, if your not truthful with your feelings they'll just eat you up inside. You have to break up with Seamus and tell Harry! I think he loves you too."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Of course not! You're the reason he broke up with Cho! And if he can end a relationship for you, I think you can break up with a cheating boyfriend for him."

"Your right. Thanks Hermione!" Ginny hugged Hermione and ran out of the common room.

'If only it was that easy for us...' Hermione thought, a tear escaping her.

Every time she would see him walking down a corridor, she would turn and walk the other way. Every time she saw him enter the library, she would stand and leave. Every time she would catch him in their common room, she would run to her room or leave right away. But she always seemed to find him pouring over a huge potions book. She could also sense something brewing that came from his room. She found him one night. Fast asleep with a potions book in hand. She opened it and read.

THE REVEALING POTION

-For the drinker to fully find his true love.

WARNING: DRINKER MUST HAVE A COMPANION WITH HIM TO WAKE HIM WITH A REVIVING POTION...

The ingredients and procedure followed and most of it was already crossed out.

She gasped and threw the book at his chest. He quickly woke up and she ran up to her room and looked the door. She could hear him banging on the door.

"WHO IS SHE?!? TELL ME HERMIONE! BLOODY HELL! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!"

"SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW!" she shouted back, eyes full of tears.

Draco POV

He stopped and sighed. He headed to his room and continued with the potion.

At the night of the full moon, he had the potion in his hand. He had done it perfectly and it was ready.

The glass was only an inch away when Hermione stepped in. He quickly closed his eyes and drank it. He felt woozy and fainted.

His dream...

"Wait!" he shouted.

She looked at him with disbelieving eyes. Her eyes full of tears. He came closer to her. He held his breath as he bent over and was taking of her mask. It was almost of when...

He remembered Hermione's words.

Flash back

"SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW!"

End flashback

He stopped himself. He said sorry to her and turned away.

"Draco... I..." She called.

He recognized that voice. It was Hermione! He faced her. Her face was now clearly seen and had no mask. She looked absolutely beautiful. He felt so glad.

"Shh..." he silenced her by putting his finger on her mouth.

She closed her mouth and stared longingly at his silvery blue eyes. He leaned in to kiss her and she leaned as well. They're lips were only a few centimeters apart when...

He felt someone slapping him. He opened his eyes and found himself in the hospital wing. Madame Promfrey was slapping him.

"Wake up boy! If you don't you might not ever wake again!"

"What happened?" he asked drowsily.

"You fainted and Ms. Granger brought you here immediately. Apparently, you didn't read the part where someone was supposed to be with you. You could only be awoken by the reviving potion. Luckily, Ms. Granger was able to brew some before hand. She was worried when you didn't wake up and bought you here."

Draco's thoughts were racing. It took him minutes realize what was happening. He saw Hermione run out of the hospital wing and the effects of potion came flooding back, including his dream...

"Wait! Hermione!" he called for her.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione ran to her room. Right after she brought Draco to the hospital wing she was in pure chaos. She was so frightened. She knew that he now knew. She didn't know what to do. She laid on her bed wishing the pain would go away.

She reached over to her journal. She began to read the different quotes and advice it gave her.

"Be true to yourself"

"People who are afraid to love are only frightened at how they're love is truly great."

"Love is not a word or a feeling, it is a special bond that is usually found in unexpected places."

"Courage is not the absence of fear, but the willingness to do the right thing in the presence of fear itself."

She wiped her tears away and kept on reading. Suddenly she heard someone come in. She hid under the covers, frightened of what might happen.

The next few days went by really slow for Hermione. Draco was forced to stay in the Hospital Wing for further analysis and to find out why he didn't revive right away. She spent the next few days crying in her room. She just couldn't stand what happened to Draco and what could happen. She feared the day he would be released from the hospital wing.

A lot of things happened with Draco gone. Ginny finally broke up with Seamus and the second she saw Harry, she kissed him. Harry was startled, and so was Ron since he was standing right next to them. But Ginny didn't care. She loved Harry and he loved her back. Its all that meant to her. They've been together ever since.

She had been keeping herself busy by studying every book in the restricted section. Madame Promfrey finally let her in when she found Hermione wandering around looking for something new. Hermione knew all sorts of spells, charms and curses that even Harry didn't know of. She had practiced most of them to distract herself and before she knew it she had finished the whole section. Well, except for the dark arts book Madame Promfrey told her not to look into. Hermione even practiced wandless magic. She could only do small things, like 'Wingardium Leviosa' or other beginner spells but she couldn't concentrate strong enough to make bigger things happen.

By the time it was Potions class Hermione had been brewing her half of the revealing potion alone when Draco walked in.

"Ah... Mr. Malfoy. Welcome back. I heard that you have already made and tested your half of your potion so you shall receive full marks. Sit down beside Granger and help her with hers." Snape said.

Hermione had not even looked at Draco and continued brewing her potion. She could feel him staring at her in disbelief.

"Ms. Granger. Your potion seems to be doing well. You may put the last ingredient next and Mr. Malfoy may test it. I believe you agreed to this Draco?"

"Yes sir." Draco said determinedly.

Suddenly Hermione realized why Draco had not complained. He would know if she loved him or not! The potion would reveal her true love and she knew it was him! She unwillingly placed a strand of her hair into the potion and it turned into pure white.

Draco POV

Draco got a goblet and drank it.

Draco closed his eyes for the image to appear. He waited and waited, suddenly, he was thrust to a memory.

_For I could stand_

_A thousand trials_

_The strong will never fall_

_And while she stands without you_

_My soul cries_

She placed her head on his chest. He held her close. She could feel steady beating of his heart. She could feel his arms wrap around her. She felt like she needed him with her all the time. It just felt so right.

_Heed the earth_

_Is full of pain_

_Oh, oh_

_The aching_

Her heart felt like it was beating faster and faster as every second went by. She could hear her own heart now. She was hoping and praying he didn't notice her heartbeat. This felt so right. She couldn't take it anymore.

_Coz I...i'm kissing you_

_Oh_

_I...i'm kissing you, oh_

_Touch me dear_

_Pure and true_

He stared longingly at her eyes. She stared back, hoping he was feeling what she was.

_Give to me the river_

_Coz I'm kissing you_

_Oh_

_I...I'm kissing you_

_Oh_

He lifted her chin up so she was staring strait at him. He leaned in to kiss her. Their lips only centimeters apart...

'Here comes Pansy...' Draco thought.

But pansy never came. The memory was altered to be the dream Hermione wanted more than ever.

The memory of themselves kissed passionately as the surroundings seemed to fade away. They broke apart and looked at each other lovingly.

Draco smiled. She did love him. She did. She did! He was the happiest man alive.

He was suddenly jerked to the present and found himself on the floor. Every one of his classmates was surrounding him along with Snape. He looked around and saw Hermione grab her things and run. Before she left he saw something shiny fall from her bag. He stood up, not caring that everyone was staring at him, and picked it up. It was his necklace. He placed in his pocket, next to his wand and muttered something. The diamond shone and he ran after her.

Hermione POV

"Hermione!" he called for her.

She pretended she didn't hear anything and continued to run. She got to the heads dorm and ran up to her room. She placed all sorts of charms on it.

Draco was knocking against her door.

"Hermione! Open up! It's just me!" Draco shouted desperately.

"Go away!" she shouted back.

"Hermione! Please listen to me!" He was so worried and confused.

"No! I'm through listening."

"Hermione please! I know your mad at me, but I didn't do anything wrong! Those last six years were unintentional! But I got to know you! And now I know I mistreated you! I am very sorry! You know that don't you? I already apologized. If you don't forgive me yet, I understand. But please help me understand why you are mad at me now. I have done nothing to harm you. Why were you trying to hide your true feelings?"

Hermione had had enough. She got up and threw the door open. She stood there, in front of the man she loved, eyes full of tears.

"That's just it Draco! You have done nothing but make me fall! With your kindness through this year! And your way of treating me! And your changes in attitude! You made me fall Draco! You made me fall harder than you think! But I know that we can never be because of our differences! And because of the reactions of our friends and family! And because you don't feel the same way! That's why I hid my feelings and that why I'm mad!" Hermione shouted, her voice full of anger, fear, confusion and sadness.

Draco looked at her in a loving way. He lifted her chin up. He wiped her tears away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Only two out of three." He said.

He took out the silver necklace from his pocket and placed it in her palm. There was something different about it though. Hermione stared at it. He noticed and turned it over. She suddenly saw some well chosen words in the very heart of the diamond, written in silver shining brightly, that wasn't there before.

'**I will love you forever'**

She looked up at him and smiled. He lifted her chin up and planted a kiss on her lips. It wasn't full of passion like what you would expect. It was gentle and sweet, yet it was filled with yearning and hope. It was the kiss that reassured her. This man loved her back.

**I'll be loving you,**

**Forever**

**Deep inside my heart you'll leave**

**Me never**

**Even if you took my heart**

**And tore it apart**

**I would love you still forever**

**We've had our fun**

**And we've made mistakes**

**But who would guess**

**Along that road**

**We'd learn to give and take**

**It's so much more**

**Than I could have dreamed (I could have dreamed)**

**Who made loving you**

**So easy for me**

**There is no one in this world**

**Who could love me like you do**

**That is the reason that I**

**Wanna share forever with you**

**I'll be loving you,**

**Forever**

**Deep inside my heart you'll leave**

**Me never**

**Even if you took my heart**

**And tore it apart**

**I would love you still forever**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione woke up to find herself beside Draco on a couch in their common room.

She checked her watch and found out it was already 11 am. She rubbed her eyes and gently prodded Draco awake.

"Draco, c'mon. It's already 11 pm. Its time to get up." She told him.

"5 more minutes." He whispered groggily.

Hermione sighed. She decided to take a shower first then try waking him again. By the time she finished it was already quarter to 12.

She headed to her room to get a nice book when she noticed Hedwig waiting by her bed, carrying a letter.

Dear Hermione,

Do you want to hang out today? Me, Ron and Ginny are planning to go to Hogsmeade. Do you want to come? We'll be waiting for you around 8 at the gryffindor tower.

See you soon,

Harry

She headed down in the common room to find Draco still there. She came up to him and tried to wake him up again. He didn't respond to anything she tried, suddenly, she got an idea.

She bent down and kissed him. He stirred immediately and said,

"Now that's a good way to wake me up." He said groggily.

She giggled and headed out to the portrait hole. Suddenly the time sinked in and she ran the rest of the way.

"Where are you going?" he asked, suddenly wide awake.

"Gryffindor tower. It's just something I gotta do. See you later." She replied and left.

Hermione arrived at Gryffindor tower to find it in chaos. The usually warm fireplace was cold and looked unused. The cozy armchairs were turned up and lay broken on the floor. Everything was a mess. The students were all down in the common room. Some of them were crying hysterically, some were silently weeping and some were even rocking themselves back and forth, eyes wide. The teachers were there with the Gryffindors while Dumbledore was talking to Ginny who was simply shaking. Hermione walked over to them.

"Professor, what happened?"

"They've got Harry! And took Ron as well!" Ginny shouted with tears in her eyes.

"What?!?" Hermione could feel tears start to fall.

"Voldemort attacked. By the looks of it, around 10a.m. apparently, with the help of Miss Parkinson. They got in the Gryffindor tower and kidnapped Harry and Ron. The whole house tried to stop them but there were atleast 2 dozens of Death eaters. Were lucky no one is dead."

"Where are Harry and Ron?" she was afraid to ask.

"they're gone." He replied sadly.

"Were going to get them back! Im going to find them!"

"The order will do anything it can to find and rescue them. Don't doubt that. I just ask you to stay in the castle because they might come after you next. Some of the 6th years said they heard the death eaters whisper your name. Apparently they were looking for you."

Hermione sobbed hysterically.

'If I hadn't been late, Harry, Ron, Ginny and I would be in Hogsmeade having the time of our lives!' she thought. She kept blaming herself and broke down to tears once more.

Draco POV

Draco got up and went for a nice cold shower. By the time he got out he found a black owl waiting inside his room. He headed for the owl. He quickly read the letter and gasped.

Draco,

We have successfully infiltrated the Gryffindor tower with the help of Miss Parkinson. We did not find Granger there. Bring her to us. The Dark Lord is waiting. Do not screw this up. He is pleased that we have captured both Weasley and Potter but we need Granger. Thanks to you, she and her little red headed friend will become... I will not go on further. Be as swift as possible. The dark Lord is waiting. If you fulfill this task you will become a death eater! Such a great reward! Remember, be swift.

Signed,

Lucius Malfoy

"Bloody hell..." Draco said under his breath.

He went down the common room to find Hermione crying hysterically with the youngest Weasley child.

When she spotted him she got up and hugged him. He patted her back and tried to make her feel better. He couldn't take seeing her like this. She was having a melt down.

"Draco! T-th-they t-t-took H-Ha-Harry and R-Ron! You have to h-help me –f-find them!" She cried. She had never felt so awful in her life.

Draco didn't know what to do. He looked down on his letter and sighed.

He held the letter to Hermione and sat down on one of the couches. He heard her sniffle and let Ginny read the letter as well. They looked at him and both said,

"Show Dumbledore!" they screamed.

After a little persuation they headed to the headmasters office. Draco explained it all to Dumbledore. He explained that his father most likely brought Harry and Ron to 'the graveyard' and is waiting for Hermione. He didn't know what he'd do to them but he knew that he wouldn't kill Harry until he had Hermione.

"There is one other thing..." he whispered.

"What is it?" the headmaster asked.

Draco looked at the direction of the girls who were crying hysterically. Dumbledore nodded and let Hermione and Ginny wait outside.

"He needs Hermione. He heard another prophecy. My father gave him the information. I heard him discussing it with my mother and some seer some time ago."

"Did you hear the whole prophecy?"

"No. I walked in as the seer made her prophecy. The prophecy said, 'the boy who lived, with his friendship is great, but if the ones he holds dear, are used as bait, And they are placed at the right side of the Man who was destroyed yet lives, the dark lord will finally win.' I don't know if it's the whole prophecy. I just heard it by accident." Draco mumbled.

"What happens if Voldemort will not prevail?" Dumbledore asked.

"The prophecy said, 'if this the dark lord cannot prosper, he will use the girl to trick the dragon who slumbers. She and he will never make it through, and if the dragon does live, he will have nothing to give; his one true love will die, because of the curse that I bestow. The young girl will not live happily as long as the dark lord chants with me, this immortal words I know, 'Dragón sin la tierra o la muerte._'"_

(Authors Note: _translated 'Dragón sin la tierra o la muerte is Dragon with no Earth (Hermione's name means earth in Latin or something. I'm not sure) or death. I'm not sure about the translation but that's what its supposed to mean.)_

"What will happen to Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

"She will die after the war; Voldemort will place a curse on her. I suspect the Seer already chanted with the dark Lord a long time ago. The only way she'll survive is if the Dragon leaves her alone..." Draco trailed off.

"But who is Hermione's Dragon?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco shrugged.

"But why is the whole spell in Spanish while the first word is Latin?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Suddenly, Dumbledore finally realized that Draco's name meant Draconis or dragon. He told Draco to alert him if anything else happened and Draco left the office.

Draco went out of the headmasters' office, thoughts pouring into his head. He found himself walking near the forbidden forest. He heard something move in the bushes next to him. Draco took out his wand and pointed it at something and muttered,

"Lumos."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

His wand light revealed a house elf. He looked closer and found that it was one of the elves from the Malfoy Manor.

"Master Draco! Master Draco!" it squeaked.

"Portly?"

"Master Draco! Master Lucius is waitings for yous! He is sayings you needed to brings Grangers! He is sayings He-who-must-not-be-named is wantings her now!"

Without another word Draco ran up to Dumbledore's office once more.

"Professor! My father has contacted me! He wants her now!" Draco gasped.

"Bring Hermione here. Hurry!"

Draco rushed to the heads room and got Hermione.

"Hermione! We have to go. Dumbledore is calling you."

Hermione was so startled. She safely placed Ginny's head on a pillow and ran out with Draco towards Dumbledore's office.

Hermione and Draco ran as fast as they can and reached Dumbledore's office absolutely winded.

"Draco, I have contacted the order of the phoenix. Bring Hermione to them and they will follow you. Just act casual. If they question you as to why the order of the phoenix are there, play dumb and tell them you didn't notice you were followed." Instructed Dumbledore.

Draco nodded and held on to Hermione's hand.

"Draco! Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Just follow me. You'll know soon enough."

"Let go of me!" Hermione screamed she was absolutely frightened. The order? What was going on? She wanted answers and she was getting them now!

"Hermione!" he shouted clearly frustrated and distressed.

He could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sorry..." he said quietly. "I'm just so scared. If I screw this up you and I would be dead before we touch our wands for defense. I don't want you to die. I want you to live and be happy. Always remember that." He could feel his own tears slowly appear.

She was just staring at him full of love, and nodded.

He led Hermione to the forbidden forest where the port key that would bring them to the meeting was. His father told him to use it every time he was being called by the Dark Lord.

He touched a part of the blood red stone as Hermione did the same. They were both sent forward and appeared in front of Voldemort. A cold hissing voice came from the Dark Lord.

"Ah... we meet again Ms. Granger. Welcome Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded and signaled Hermione to stay where she was as he joined the circle.

"Bring out the prisoners!" Voldemort hissed again.

A few death eaters entered the circle dragging a pair of bloody and battered boys. It was Harry and Ron.

"Ah, Mr. potter. Are you ready to accept your fate yet?" he hissed.

"Never! You will never get me to bow down to you!" Harry shouted.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed.

Harry and Ron screamed in pain. Harry, who was more used to the feeling since he was always placed on it during the past few years, was beginning to stand while Ron was screaming in pain and writhing on the floor. Ron looked like he wanted his life to end.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione screamed.

It was the first time Harry and Ron saw her. They looked at her as she ran to their side. Hermione, who read the Healer's Guide from the library, began to chant countless spells healing them under her breath. The weird part was, she wasn't using a wand.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. As expected, you can do wandless magic. You will become a true asset." Voldemort hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione shot at him.

"Didn't anyone tell you? You and Mr. Weasley will become a great asset to my death eaters. Of course, you will be honored to become a death eater, wouldn't you?" Voldemort laughed. A high pitched laugh that made Hermione very frightened.

She hid her fear well and said,

"Honored? I would despise becoming a death eater! I would rather get hit with a million Unforgivable Curses then join you!" She spat at him.

Voldemort stopped laughing and looked at Hermione with pure hatred.

"That can be arranged." He said.

Within a second Hermione was on the ground writhing in pain next to Harry and Ron who were also under the curse. Voldemort hit Hermione with a new spell and she was blasted over to Draco.

"Please... Help me..." she pleaded on the ground, reaching for him with her hands.

"Why should I? You are just a little mudblood." He shouted at her pushing her hands away from him.

"But Draco..." she cried.

"Don't you dare call me by my first name Granger! You are nothing but a little, ugly, bookworm, filthy mudblood! Now get your filthy hands of me!"

Draco pushed Hermione to the ground once more and smirked.

"But... I thought you loved me!" She cried. Her tears were running freely down her face.

"I could never love a mudblood!"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

FLASHBACK

Draco POV

"Please... Help me..." she pleaded, reaching for him with her hands.

'ask her why you should. Tell her she's just a little mudblood! Push her away!' Lucius voice rang through his head.

'No! I wont!' he screamed inside. He felt instant pain and winced.

"Why should I? You are just a little mudblood." He shouted wishing all the pain would go away as he pushed her hands away from him.

"But Draco..." she cried. She looked so hurt.

'Tell her how dare she address you by your first name! tell her she is nothing to you but a little, ugly, bookworm, filthy mudblood! Push her! Smirk at her! Make her feel worse!' Lucius screamed.

'NEVER! I WONT!'

'DO IT!'

'No!'

'Do it now!'

The pain just intensified. Draco was fighting with all his might not to scream. He finally gave in after the excruciating pain.

"Don't you dare call me by my first name Granger! You are nothing but a little, ugly, bookworm, filthy mudblood! Now get your filthy hands of me!"

Draco pushed Hermione to the ground and smirked. Inside he felt like he was dying.

"But... I thought you loved me!" She cried. Her tears were running freely down her face. He would give anything to comfort her.

'TELL HER YOU COULD NEVER LOVE A MUDBLOOD!'

'NO! I WONT! YOU CANT MAKE ME!'

'TELL HER!'

'NO! NEVER! I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART!'

'TELL HER!'

Draco was in so much pain that it was worse then being under the cruciatus curse. It hurt more then when Lucius used to beat him up with whips and used him as punching bags. It was all that hurt put together plus the added hurt of someone who was lying to their love.

"I could never love a mudblood!" He shouted unwillingly. He could feel tears form but felt a spell cast on him by Lucius to remove them.

"I...I...Hate you!" she cried.

Hermione cried. She was so broken hearted. She loved Draco very much. Draco felt like he was dying. He wished he could take away her pain. The effects of Hermione on him were very great. Without him noticing he finally threw off Lucius Imperious Curse.

"Well Ms. Granger, if you do not join me willingly, you will be the first to die... your choice." Voldemort spat, coldly.

Hermione just looked up at Draco.

"Never. I would rather die!" She said directly at him.

"Very well, wish granted." Voldemort laughed.

Hermione POV

Hermione stood up and faced Voldemort. Ready, more than ever to give her life away. She had nothing more to live for. This was her last year at Hogwarts and needed no more schooling, she was top of her classes, her best friends would probably live if she caused this little diversion until the order members arrived. But most of all, she had nothing to live for because her heart was broken. All the things Draco said were lies. And slowly, her heart was killing her inside. She wanted to end the pain.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed.

She could see the flash of green light rushing towards her. The next few seconds went as if in slow motion. She glanced at Harry and Ron being held by at least a dozen death eaters, trying to rush towards her. She heard their cries. She heard the sound of death rushing towards her. And a memory replayed in her heart...

FLASHBACK

He took out the silver necklace from his pocket and placed it in her palm. There was something different about it though. Hermione stared at it. He noticed and turned it over. She suddenly saw some well chosen words in the very heart of the diamond, written in silver shining brightly, that wasn't there before.

'**I will love you forever'**

She looked up at him and smiled. He lifted her chin up and planted a kiss on her lips. It wasn't full of passion like what you would expect. It was gentle and sweet, yet it was filled with yearning and hope. It was the kiss that reassured her. This man loved her back.

**I'll be loving you,**

**Forever**

**Deep inside my heart you'll leave**

**Me never**

**Even if you took my heart**

**And tore it apart**

**I would love you still forever**

END FLASHBACK

She was ready for impact when...it didn't come. She heard a body fall in front of her. She opened her eyes to see Draco's lifeless body on the ground.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"NNOOOO! DRRAACCCO!" Hermione cried.

She rushed towards his lifeless body and cried. Her tears were falling on his pale face. She was crying. Even if he hurt her, he had saved her life.

"I guess he was able to overthrow your imperious curse, Lucius. Not to worry, there are more killing Curses where that came from." Voldemort laughed cruelly.

A million thoughts ran through her mind.

'Draco was under the imperious curse? He...he didn't mean all that! He was only forced to act cruelly towards me! He didn't mean all those things... He truly does love me! Oh no... he died and the last thing I told him was I hated him... Draco, please come back... I love you! Please come back to me...'

Suddenly a tiny idea sprang into Hermione's head. It was small yet powerful and Hermione kneeled next to Draco. She whispered,

"It's going to be okay." To Draco's lifeless body.

She searched her mind for the words to say,

"_στÎ¬ση δρÎ¬κων επÎ¬νω και ζωντανÏς. ΦÎ­ρτε τα δÎ¬κρυα μου στην καρδιÎ¬ σας και φÎ­ρτε την αγÎ¬πη μουμÎ­σα.." _She said crying and shaking. Her tears making water traces on Draco's face.

(Authors note: "στÎ¬ση δρÎ¬κων επÎ¬νω και ζωντανÏς. ΦÎ­ρτε τα δÎ¬κρυα μου στην καρδιÎ¬ σας και φÎ­ρτε την αγÎ¬πη μουμÎ­σα._."_ Means 'dragon stand up and live. Bring my tears to your heart and bring my love in.' It's an ancient spell of healing. It only works if you love the one you're healing. The stronger the love, the stronger the spell. She needs a real strong one to revive Draco from the dead. I'm not sure if translation is correct. Its in greek!)

"_στÎ¬ση δρÎ¬κων επÎ¬νω και ζωντανÏς. ΦÎ­ρτε τα δÎ¬κρυα μου στην καρδιÎ¬ σας και φÎ­ρτε την αγÎ¬πη μουμÎ­σα. στÎ¬ση δρÎ¬κων επÎ¬νω και ζωντανÏς. ΦÎ­ρτε τα δÎ¬κρυα μου στην καρδιÎ¬ σας και φÎ­ρτε την αγÎ¬πη μουμÎ­σα. στÎ¬ση δρÎ¬κων επÎ¬νω και ζωντανÏς. ΦÎ­ρτε τα δÎ¬κρυα μου στην καρδιÎ¬ σας και φÎ­ρτε την αγÎ¬πη μουμÎ­σα._"she shouted.

Some death eaters were laughing. They thought she had gone nuts. Only Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy were staring. Voldemort looked as if he was searching his mind. Hermione paid no attention to them and continued her chant.

Her tears were glistening as they fell on his face. Slowly Hermione started to say the spell softer and softer until her voice was unheard. She was humming it faster and faster until she couldn't understand it either.

The circle just watched in laughing and thinking Hermione had gone nuts. Harry and Ron were looking from Hermione to Draco very confused. Voldemort was looking as through he just realized what she was about do. He was about to call for the death eaters to pull Hermione away when...

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Draco. All the death eaters stared in shock. No one... no one was able to REVIVE right after the killing curse was placed on them! Draco stood up. He stared into Hermione's eyes. They were full of regret and apologies.

"INSOLENT LITTLE GIRL! MY LOYAL DEATH EATERS! GRAB HER!"

Hermione was pulled further away from Draco and he was pulled away by at least 13 death eaters and he was wrestled to the ground.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

"Draco!" she shouted back. She was trying to pull away from the death eaters holding her back.

Draco was being punched and kicked by all the death eaters surrounding him and Hermione was made to face him. She was crying so hard. Draco was bleeding. His nose had a little blood pouring out and his jaw looked broken. He was clutching his sides every time a death eater kicked him.

Hermione could do nothing but shout and stare. She let her tears fall. Harry and Ron were receiving the same kind of treatment. She was so horrified. She looked from Harry to Ron to Draco. Back and forth, back and forth. Suddenly the Cruciatus Curse was sent to Draco. Putting him in more agony and Hermione more tears.

"You see Ms. Granger? What did you bring him back here for anyway? For pain? Why did you bring him back? For him to hurt you?" Voldemort laughed.

Hermione was crying.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Voldemort asked.

"Tsk tsk... well, Draco here heard part of my prophecy. You see, if you and Draco survive, well. You'll die right after the war will end or during if I could help it. He didn't tell you to protect you did he? How sweet. Well, he didn't tell you that he was leaving you after the war either, did he? Mr. Malfoy is hiding his secrets very well." Voldemort said in a mock voice.

"Hermione! I..." Draco was bleeding so hard. She didn't hear the rest because one of the death eaters cast a silencing spell and the other death eaters suddenly covered him from view.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She was so confused. All she could hear were the shouts and yelps of pain from the three boys. She wished with all her heart that someone would save them. For someone to take away their pain. She opened her eyes as a familiar voice rang through her head.

"Sssshhhh..."

There was a loud bang and the death eaters were all thrown backward. A flash of light erupted from the middle of the circle and out came the order of the phoenix. Each one armed and ready. There were about the same number as the death eaters and some were students from Hogwarts. Neville, Luna, Ginny, and the rest of the D.A. even the graduates. Hermione was so relieved and frightened. Suddenly, the realization hit her.

The war had begun.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Flashback

Hermione didn't know what to do. She was so confused. All she could hear were the shouts and yelps of pain from the three boys. She wished with all her heart that someone would save them. She opened her eyes as a familiar voice rang through her head.

"Sssshhhh…"

There was a loud bang and the death eaters were all thrown backward. A flash of light erupted from the center of the circle, surprising all the death eaters when all the members of the order burst out. Each one armed and ready. There were about the same number as the death eaters and some were just students from Hogwarts. Neville, Luna, Ginny, and the rest of the D.A. even the graduates. Hermione was so relieved yet an uneasy feeling settled into the back of her mind. Suddenly, the realization hit her.

_The war had begun._

End Flashback

Hermione saw Professor Lupin race to Harry and Ron. He immediately healed them and instantly they stood up once more to fight once again. After a glance at Hermione they ran towards the cemetery, which has become the wars battlefield.

It was so dense. Even from that far away, Hermione knew it was dangerous to be inside. The after effects of all the spells and curses being used were frightening. There was an exhaust formed like heavy smog and some parts sparkled with light as each new spell was cast creating more and more fog. Everything was going too fast.

Hermione ran to Draco's side and healed him as much as she could. She was so physically exhausted.

Draco got up and hugged Hermione. He leaned in to kiss her when… A spell flew right in front of their faces, missing Draco by merely centimeters.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted. He pushed her out of the way as an unknown spell came rushing past her.

"Draco!" She shouted, falling to the ground.

Hermione crawled over to Draco and hugged him tight as she looked around unable to control the sudden burst of emotion that she was feeling.

The battlefield was now surrounded by a mist of white smoke, blinding nearly everyone who came across it. It had all the wizards running around and you couldn't tell who was who. The spells were being cast at all directions. Now it seemed as though there were no more sides but a simple fight for survival. Hermione looked around looking for the people who were screaming for their lives, some begged, some acted willingly yet to her surprise, some would take their own lives. She was so afraid. Was this the end for all of them? Hermione held Draco even tighter.

"Don't be scared Hermione." He said with fear in his eyes. He looked right at her, holding her by her shoulders making a space between them.

"I'm not. I know you'll protect me." Hermione said with love in her voice as she too stared straight into his eyes.

Just as suddenly Draco was hurtled backwards. Hermione sent a spell at the direction the blast came from and rushed at his side.

"It looks like you'll be protecting me." Draco laughed but was soon followed by his yelp of pain.

"Draco! You're bleeding!" Hermione gestured to his abdomen.

"It's just a scratch." He said, trying to get up.

"We have to help. Listen, do you know the Pollymery spell?" he asked her.

"Yeah. You use it to contact others when you're in peril. Like some sort of telepathy spell. The incantation is 'Portimadible Silentious Ignatious'" She answered afraid of what it meant.

"Use it. If you're in trouble, communicate to me. Don't worry about me. Just try not to die out there. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said. He kissed her on her forehead and he immediately ran out of sight.

Hermione followed him and dodged all of the spells that was being thrown at her. She wanted to be with Draco. In his comforting arms. This was just a way too frightening experience for her. She knew she would never be the same after this.

"Stupefy!" she shouted at her back.

The battle was so intense. You couldn't tell really you were aiming at whether friend or foe. She just kept searching for the order members and healing them as best as she could. She was so exhausted. She didn't run into Draco or Harry. This made her worry. She just left a couple of the D.A. members after healing them when she heard the Killing Curse being shouted. She turned around and saw the familiar flash of green light. She ducked out of the way and it hit a death eater right behind her. She didn't know where to go. She felt like she was lost. She turned back every once in a while. She could feel death and sadness in the air. She got scared and lonely.

She found a headstone and quickly ducked behind it as a group of deatheaters were coming across it. She knew she could handle them all alone. They stayed there. She was so afraid. She suddenly realized she was breathing very loudly and the deatheaters were trying to find the source. She quickly covered her mouth. A deatheater had spotted Hermione poking her head to see if they were still there. Hermione quickly hid once more and she heard the deatheaters leave. That was too close.

She ran. She didn't know what else to do. She heard some spells coming her way and on instinct, she ducked. She was so frightened. She saw came into a clearing.

A deatheater had grabbed a girl and was slicing her face. The girl screamed in pain. She could see blood coming out of the girls head and she heard the maniac laugh the deatheater omitted. He sliced the face off and he let go of the girl. He was holding the face with his bare hands while the body of the lifeless girl fell to the ground. Hermione was horrorstruck. She couldn't see who the girl was. She cried for whoever she was. No one deserved that kind of death. Suddenly, the deatheater saw her and he came running towards her. She ran to the opposite direction. She was half-blinded by tears and the fact that the smog became even thicker did not help. She felt so vulnerable even with her wand. She had to get away.

She suddenly saw something. She saw two red heads. She ran to them in fear. One of them was lying on the ground.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted in relief.

"It's Ginny! She got hit on the head! I'm not sure what the spell was! Please help her! Harry is facing You-know-who right now! I have to help him! Please take care of Ginny!" And Ron ran to the opposite direction.

Hermione healed Ginny as best as she could since healing really took a lot out of you, and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Ginny! Wake up!"

Ginny stirred.

"Hermione! Where's Harry? I have to help him! Oww!" she yelled clutching her head.

"You have to rest. We're at the Hogwarts gates. You can go in to the hospital wing. I have to leave you." Hermione hugged Ginny.

Ginny nodded and tried to get up. She fell back to the ground. Ginny conjured up some crutches and signaled Hermione to leave.

"Leave! They need you!" she shouted. "Harry needs you…" she whispered.

Ginny was crying. Hermione flung her arms around the red headed girl and said,

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen as long as I am there. I will do my best."

Ginny smiled a small smile.

That was enough for Hermione and she quickly apparated back to the battle.

A spell appeared out of nowhere and caught Hermione off guard. She ducked but it hit the tombstone which exploded and she was pushed to the ground tripping and straining her ankle.

"Oww!" she concentrated but she couldn't heal it. She was too tired after healing Harry, Ron, Draco, the order members and Ginny.

She conjured up bandages instead and wrapped it around her ankle.

She got up and limped. She could hear spells being cast and see clouds of smoke erupting from a wand every once in a while. She was about send a spell towards an unsuspecting death eater when, suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and gasped.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. We meet again."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Flashback

She got up and limped. She could hear spells being cast and see clouds of smoke erupting from a wand every once in a while. She was about send a spell towards an unsuspecting death eater when, suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and gasped.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. We meet again."

End Flashback

Hermione was standing face-to-face with none other then Lucius Malfoy, otherwise known as Draco's Father.

"I see my son has taken a liking towards you." He said coldly staring at the battlefield.

Hermione followed his gaze to find Draco dueling with a death eater.

"You do know that some mistakes ought to be corrected. You of all people should know that since you are head girl and the heads are supposed to correct their mistakes. I am telling you to stay away from my son. Or suffer the consequences." He said coldly still staring at Draco.

Hermione suddenly relived all the hurt looks Draco made when they discussed his Father and she felt a spurge of energy and hate run through her veins. She was so intact with her emotions she got frightened and furious at the same time. She saw the hidden tears Draco made every time the topic came close to his so called father. She didn't expect what she was about to do. People may say it was out of pure instinct but she would never know the consequences that action may do.

"Never! I love your son and he loves me back! Not you or any other person can get in the way of that. Not you or even Voldemort himself!" She spat still surprised she said Voldemorts' name!

"I guess you chose the latter. Then I will have the honor to kill you. Now prepare to duel." He said coldly.

Hermione looked as if ready to kill and prepared herself.

Lucius bowed and Hermione only gave a curt nod. They both got up and she was about to cast a spell when,

"Crucio!" Lucius screamed.

Hermione ducked and it hit another tombstone. She got up and shouted,

"Stupefy!"

Lucius just dodged it.

"Crucio!"

Hermione had been hit.

She was on the ground screaming. She felt like daggers and every other device had been stabbing her. The pain was too great. She could feel tears run down her cheeks once more. She felt some of her own blood on her arms and legs as she whimpered on the floor. The pain was piercing through her body, her mind, her very soul. She felt as if she was burning and drowning at the same time. She felt as through she was being stabbed and being strangled. She couldn't stop it. She could feel cuts on her arms and legs but she had already shut her eyes tightly. She braved herself and opened them. Long cuts were made. Blood was streaming down her whole body. She felt as if her head was splitting in two. She could feel blood run down her face and her hair full of blood. Lucius stopped.

"Now. I will give you a choice. Stay away from my son or die. And if you chose death I will not be as kind to kill you with the killing curse but I will let you suffer. Since you are so keen with saying my Dark Lords name I see no other rightful death." He spat.

"Never!" she screamed.

She got up and readied herself for another hit of the cruciatus curse when, suddenly she heard a song something was singing. It was a phoenix song!

Fawkes flew over Hermione crying. She felt its hot tears instantly healing her and all her drained energy returning to her. It was the best feeling! She saw as her blood disappeared and the cuts were no longer there. She felt as if she never got hit in the first place. Her sprained ankle was no more as well. She got up and faced Malfoy once more a smirk plastered on her lips.

"Imperio!" he shouted.

Hermione ducked but it still hit her. Lucius had known how she would have reacted and aimed.

'Go to my son and kill him!'

'NO! Never!' she shouted inside but she felt like the cruciatus curse was being placed once more. She winced in pain.

'Yes you will! I would rather have him dead than with a mudblood like you! He is a disgrace to me!'

Hermione suddenly remembered Draco and the times she shared with him. The necklace, the ball, the time when he found out and the times he always loved her. She was freed from the spell.

"Never!" she shouted.

"The duel is still on Lucius Malfoy! Stupefy!" Hermione shouted and this time she was ready.

Lucius had tried to dodge it but Hermione had been moving her wand in a circular movement and this resulted it to become a spray of the stunning spell.

Lucius got hit and lay on the ground stunned.

Hermione took away his wand and tied him up. She got up and ran into the field again to find the others.

She came across a clearing where only two people seemed to be dueling. Hermione came for a closer look. She gasped.

It was Harry and Ron! They were dueling. Harry looked very pained to be dueling with Ron but Ron looked like he was mad! He was laughing so hard! Ron sent spells in every direction. Harry dodged them all. He just couldn't bring himself to curse Ron. Ron laughed at this.

"What's the matter Potter? Too honorable to fight your best friend? How weak! Hahahaha!" Ron laughed coldly.

"Ron! Think about this!" Harry shouted desperately.

"Hahahaha! Die Potter!" he screamed.

"Avada kedavra!" Ron shouted.

Harry dodged the curse quickly.

Hermione could feel tears running down her cheeks. She could not believe that this was happening.

"Hahahaha!" Ron laughed.

"Too scared to face the killing curse? You're not the boy who lived! You are the boy who is running scared! Hahahaha!" Ron laughed.

"Ron! Stop it!" Harry shouted.

"Ron! How could you?!?" Hermione screamed. She couldn't help it.

Ron suddenly saw Hermione and whispered a spell, smiling. Harry saw this and shouted,

"Ron! No! Run Hermione!"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione ducked and stared at the two.

"Hermione! Ron is under the imperious curse! Voldemort placed him under it! Voldemort ran! I don't know where! Ron has gone mental! Don't try to hurt him! He is still Ron!" Harry shouted cautiously.

Hermione thought of the only way to bring Ron back. There was no spell to break it. Ron had to break it himself with will power. Will power she knew he didn't posses.

"Harry what do we do?" Hermione said as Ron looked from Harry to Hermione laughing his head off.

"I'm sorry Ron…" Harry trailed off.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted, his wand pointing at Ron.

Ron froze and fell to the ground.

"Ron!?! Harry! What in bloody hell did you do to Ron?!?" they heard Luna shout.

"Luna!" Hermione shouted exasperatedly.

"Please take care of him. There is no time to explain!" Harry told Luna.

"Harry! Voldemort's running off! He's headed to that clearing!" Hermione shouted, her eyes following the hooded creature.

Harry ran after him with Hermione following from behind.

"Voldemort!" Harry shouted.

"Ah… we meet again Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed looking back at Harry.

"Let's finish this!" Harry growled.

"Very well. Bow to your end Potter." Voldemort instructed.

Harry and Voldemort bowed simultaneously.

"Confidenstious Choatus!" Voldemort screamed.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shouted.

The two spells hit each other and disappeared.

"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted.

The spells mingled with each other and went towards Harry. Harry dodged them

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted suddenly.

Voldemort lost his wand.

Hermione caught it.

"Insolent Girl." He hissed. After a while he laughed.

"Well, time to show you my surprise!" he laughed.

Voldemort turned into a creature unrecognizable.

His back suddenly grew large phoenix wings! His arms turned into different kinds of snakes all writhing about. His body turned into a huge Hungarian Horntail! All in its scaly and scary tremor.

"Bloody Hell…" Hermione trailed off.

"Hahahahaha…" Voldemort laughed.

"I'm still not afraid of you!" Harry shouted letting not a trace of shock or fear enter his emerald green eyes.

"Well you should be!" Voldemort hissed.

"I am not!" Harry shouted.

"Fine. Try your best spells. You will never affect me! My dragon hide is too thick and magical to penetrate!" Voldemort laughed again.

"Oh yeah? Let's test that theory." Harry said calmly.

Harry suddenly got an idea and called for his firebolt. It came rushing towards him. He mounted it and kicked off.

"Quidditch Potter? How childish!" He laughed.

Harry started circling Voldemort. Voldemort sent jets of fire at Harry but he dodged it.

He sent his snakes at Harry and one got very close to biting Harry's head off.

Harry was a little taken aback by this but did not let it show. He suddenly pointed his wand to the sky and said,

"Winzemion Coldapilus!" he shouted.

It started snowing around Voldemort.

Hermione was confused at first but realized something.

Voldemort turned into a third dragon and a third snake! He was mostly a cold blooded creature! They can never withstand cold! They usually hibernated!

Voldemort went rigid. The once huge phoenix wings disappeared slowly. The raging head of the dragon stopped blowing fire and its scales turned blue with cold. The snakes writhing out of his shoulders retreated and disappeared. Finally, the transformation was complete. Voldemort lay writhing on the ground.

"Hermione, give him back his wand." Harry instructed determinedly.

"Are you crazy?" Hermione shouted.

"Just do it!" Harry ordered quite angered.

Hermione had never seen him so angered. Not even to Professor Umbridge! She didn't understand but she did as she was told and threw back Voldemort's' wand.

"I don't want to be in favor of the odds Voldemort. I want an even duel. You can no longer transform. I think we are even with your wand." Harry told Voldemort as You-know-who picked up his wand once again.

They restarted the duel and bowed again.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted.

"Stupefy!" Harry countered.

Harry was too late once again. The Crucio curse was hurtling towards him. Knowing that Voldemort would most likely kill Harry right after Harry was on the ground, Harry stood prepared.

'No! I need to help! Portimadible Silentious Ignatious!' Hermione thought.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone went in the way and got hit by the spell instead.

Voldemort was surprised and began casting a spell at the figure on the ground. Harry took the opportunity to cast his final spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted.

The blinding green light appeared once more and Voldemort dropped to the ground dead.

The light has won.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Flashback

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a certain someone went in the way and got hit by the spell instead.

Voldemort was surprised. Harry took the opportunity to cast his final spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted.

The blinding green light appeared once more and Voldemort dropped to the ground dead.

The light has won.

End Flashback

Harry was so surprised. He did it. He won over Voldemort. He ran over to Hermione and hugged her. The rest of the order came out of the graveyard to the clearing with ashen yet smiling faces. They were all smiling. Everything went as if in slow motion.

The golden Trio were in a group hug. They were all crying. All with smiles plastered on their faces.

Hermione was so happy. She didn't even notice the lack of survivors.

She just held on to Harry as if there was no tomorrow. She kissed him on the cheek and started laughing. Laughter she knew would now fill the hearts of the people who Voldemort once destroyed.

Harry laughed with her. The order came closer and congratulated them.

The trio hugged, cried and laughed with everyone. Suddenly, Dumbledore cleared his throat and the crowd became silent.

"Unfortunately, we have lost some of our greatest men out there. Such as Angelina Johnson, Zacharias Smith, and Severus Snape. We have some of our allies injured as well. Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Micheal Connor and Remus Lupin are now all in St. Mungos." Dumbledore said sadly.

Hermione cried. It was Angelina who she saw being sliced by that deatheater.

"Let us all take a moment to honor their names." Every single person bowed their heads and had tears in their eyes. They all said the names of the departed even Snape and cried for a while. They all prayed that the injured would be cured.

"Let us not make their sacrifices be made in vein and let it be known to all. This is a day of peace. A day of Joy. A day of the light!" Dumbledore announced.

Everyone cheered and began to rejoice. All except one soul who lingered in the background, a thorn placed in his heart.

Draco POV

He heard Hermione's plea in his head and apparated to the fight scene. He saw the spell going towards Potter and ran as fast as he could. The spell hit him instead. He felt pain once more. The cruciatus curse no doubt. Then it stopped. He saw Voldemort dead on the ground. He smiled.

He saw Potter run off to Hermione. He hugged her tightly. He hoped he could too.

Suddenly, a sharp pain in his chest appeared once more.

'The Prophecy.' Draco thought.

He quickly hid in the shadows of the graveyard. He was now watching as the order members and the DA were now celebrating. He watched as Hermione laughed and smiled.

'She's happy here.' He thought.

He took a glance at the world behind him. He knew that he would have to leave. He knew that the consequences of his actions would be great. But he also knew, he would do anything for her.

His heart felt like it was crumbling into pieces. He knew this moment had to come. His chest felt the sharp pain again. He felt like he was dying. He felt like his own soul was leaving him. Leaving and leaving behind his body and empty life. Leaving behind a man knowing no emotion. Only sacrifice. Only pain. He could feel his choice unfolding before him. He embraced the pain. He knew he had to do this. He let his heart be crushed. He let his own happiness leave him. He let his Love escape.

He got up and headed to the muggle town near the graveyard, heart still breaking.

He took one last look at his source of joy, his love.

She was laughing and smiling with the others. She didn't even notice him. She never knew of the sacrifice he was making. He smiled to himself.

'This is where she should be. Happy.' He thought a tear escaping from his eye, but he quickly wiped away and his face was replaced by one with no emotion.

He cast a spell to change his clothes. He wore an all black attire that usually muggles' wore.

He smiled up at her again. He placed his shades on and walked away to what they call the muggle world… future unsure and heart in millions of pieces…

_Cos' it's a bittersweet symphony thats life..._

_Trying to make ends meet , you're a slave to the money then you die._

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down..._

_You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet , yeah._

_No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,_

_but I'm here in my mold , I am here in my mold._

_But I'm a million different people from one day to the next..._

_I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_Well I never pray,_

_But tonight I'm on my knees, yeah._

_I need to hear some sounds that recognise the pain in me, yeah._

_I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind , I feel free now._

_But the airwaves are clean and there's nobody singing to me now._

_No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,_

_but I'm here in my mold , I am here in my mold._

_And I'm a million different people from one day to the next_

_I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_(Well have you ever been down?)_

_(I can't change, I can't change...)_

_Cos' it's a bittersweet symphony thats life._

_Trying to make ends meet, trying to find some money then you die._

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down..._

_You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet , yeah._

_You know I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,_

_but I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold._

_And I'm a million different people from one day to the next._

_I can't change my mold, no,no,no,no,no,no,no_

_(I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down)_

_(I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down)_

_(It justs sex and violence melody and silence)_

_(Been down)_

_(Ever been down)_

_(Ever been down)_

Authors note:

Done! I know it's sad and they are some more lingering questions, but if you like, I would be willing to write an epilogue or even better, a sequel!

**P.S.**

I know the war scenes sucked. I'm just not a war writer. Hehe…Ü


End file.
